Luna et Su
by Alexis1995
Summary: Dans un monde ou les humains et les loups se sont affronter durant des années, seul le désespoir est ressorti de ce conflit. Luna, unique panthère blanche au monde, est la seule créature capable de mettre un terme à ce mal infâme, sous l'enseignement de Su le légendaire loup noir dévoreur de monstres et la garde du roi lion, sera t elle en mesure de réussir sa mission?


Chapitre1

Luna.

"La légende raconte qu'autrefois, une guerre entre les hommes et les loups aurait créé une horrible créature. A la pleine lune, elle apparaît en poussant un terrifiant hurlement. Semblable à celui des loups, on peut néanmoins entendre un arrière son ressemblant à un cri mélangeant douleur et colère. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble cette créature. Mais ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'après avoir dévoré chaque loups, elle a commencé à s'en prendre à chaques espèces. Maintenant que les hommes ont pratiquement tous péri, nous les panthères noires sommes parmis les prochaines cible du monstre."

"Oh maman! On a déjà entendu cette histoire des centaines de fois!"

Dans une jungle luxuriante vivait un groupe de panthères noires logeant près d'une cascade. La cascade menait à une rivière ou de nombreux terriers, autrefois habité par les loups étaient creusé, cette fois occupé par la meute de panthère noir.

Au bord de cette magnifique cascade, un gigantesque rocher empêchant la partie droite de la descente d'eau d'arriver à bon port. Sur celui-ci, une magnifique panthère adulte allongé devant 3 petits leur racontait une histoire désormais devenus légende, ou histoire que l'on raconte au plus jeune pour le effrayé.

Parmi les petites panthère, se trouvait Luna. Une jeune panthère un peu différente des autres, car contrairement à eux, qui avait le pelage noir et les yeux bleus, elle avait le pelage blanc et les yeux verts.

Après ce que cette dernière ait osé dire, la panthère adulte grogna à sa fille. "Je te prie de m'écouter jeune fille! Cette histoire nous explique pourquoi notre pelage est noir. Afin de pouvoir nous cacher la nuit." explique la mère.

"Oui mais Luna ne peut pas" se moqua l'un des deux autres petit.

"Oui, elle sera la première mangée si le monstre nous trouve!" se moque le second.

Ces moqueries furent de trop pour la petite qui se mit à pleurer.

"Ça suffit les garçons, laissez votre soeur tranquille!"

"Hahaha Luna la blanche va servir de casse croûte!"

"Vous allez voir!" rugi la petite en courant après ses frères.

"Faites attention les enfants!" avertit la mère avec inquiétudes en regardant le ciel crépusculaire dégager.

"Cette nuit sera une nuit de pleine lune" trembla silencieusement la magnifique Panthère.

La nuit venue, Luna qui avait du mal à dormir regardait la pleine lune non loin du terrier qu'elle avait quitté sans bruits aucun.

"Whaou!" pensa la petite panthère "la lune est magnifique."

Tout à coup un terrible rugissement retentit dans la jungle, on pouvait même entendre en arrière fond, un cri de détresse ou de colère.

La petite Luna trembla de peur. "Maman?! Maman!"

Alors qu'elle appelait sa mère, le bruit d'un craquement de branche tout près d'elle l'immobilisa. "M…..maman?"

Des bruits de pas semblant se rapprocher accompagné de grognements effrayant la fit de plus en plus se demander pourquoi elle était sortit une nuit de pleine lune.

Tremblante comme une feuilles elle remarqua alors l'animal s'approcher d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit la fit pâlir d'effroi. Un animal aux yeux jaunes de la même taille que sa mère, d'une couleur noir, avec un museau assez long semblait l'observer.

"Tu dois être totalement folle pour oser sortir seule une nuit de pleine lune." grogna la bête, malgré ses grognements, le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il devait avoir l'âge de sa mère, voir un peu plus.

"Q….qui….êtes vous?" demanda la petite panthère apeuré.

"Il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas savoir. Au lieu d'attirer les prédateurs avec un pelage aussi blanc que la lune elle-même, tu devrais te cacher!"

"Pourquoi ?"

Alors qu'elle posait la question, le même hurlement entendu plus tôt refit surface.

"Voilà la raison" explique l'ombre en avançant prudemment vers un buisson, suivi par Luna tremblante de peur.

"Odonnel est ici!" chuchota la créature. "Il s'en vient à la recherche de nourriture. "

"Odonnel ?"

"La créature dont ont parle aux enfants pour qu'ils aillent se coucher tôt." explique la créature "Elle s'est d'abord attaquée au loups, puis aux lions, aux léopards, aux gnous etc…." La créature sortit des buissons. C'était un loup! Un magnifique loup noir! Comment était-ce possible!?

Luna l'observait avec une peur sans nom. La créature était venue pour ce loup!

Le terrible hurlement refis son retour, mais cette fois, il était beaucoup plus près. Des bruits de pas et des grognement semblaient faire bouger les buissons à proximité.

"Que….qu'est-ce que c'est?!" paniqua la jeune panthère.

"Reste derrière moi petite!" grogna le loup "il a certainement du te voir venir jusqu'ici!"

La petite boule de poile blanche, tremblant de tout son être, se cacha derrière le loup. Ce loup en question semblait protecteur, tout comme sa mère.

Des buissons surgit alors une magnifique panthère, fine et musclée, élégante mais menaçante.

"Maman!" pleura Luna en voyant la panthère grognant au grand gentil loup.

La panthère montra ses crocs blanches comme la neige. "Rend moi ma fille!" ordonna t elle en hérissant ses poils.

Le loup noir semblait se calmer au commentaire, alors que sa gueule était ouverte et ses poils hérissé comme la panthère, après la demande de la mère de Luna, il regagna le silence et se dirigea vers les buissons.

A cette réaction, la panthère adulte gagna un regard de surprise. "Tu….tu ne compte pas m'affronter? Aurais tu changé au cours de ces années de combat ?"

A peine le loup éloigné, Luna courra le plus vite possible dans les pattes de sa mère.

"Laisser la petite sans surveillance…..Odonnel n'attend qu'une seule occasion pour la croquer." répond le loup géant de sa voix puissante en regardant la lune disparaître "vu que les nuages vont la cacher pour un certain temps, tu ferais mieux de retourner te cacher Saraphina."

"Viens avec moi Su, cela fait des années que nous nous sommes vus, laisse moi te remercier de l'avoir éloigné toutes ces années." puis elle regarda la bête un peu mieux "depuis…...combien de temps n'a tu rien manger ?" demanda t elle une larme à l'oeil.

Les deux carnivores adultes se sont regardés dans le silence avec un regard dur, jusqu'à ce que le loup acquiesça. "Soit, mais j'irais entretenir votre chef demain sur l'avenir de ta fille."

Un sourire félin sur le visage, Saraphina saisit la blanche panthère dans sa gueule et marcha vers son terrier accompagné par le sombre loup.

Luna, balancée de gauche à droite, pouvait voir les nombreuses balafres que le loup avait sur l'ensemble du corps. Elle semblaient avoir été causé par une créature monstrueuse. Une créature que l'on ne rencontre que dans ses cauchemars. Comment ce loup avait il survécu à un combat avec une telle chose!

Une fois arrivé au terrier, les oreilles du loup ont commencé à l'alerté, un groupe de chauve-souris s'envola comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.

Voyant le loup s'arrêter et guetter les alentours, la mère se retourna pour voir le loup grogner en montrant ses dents acéré dans sa direction.

Sans mouvement aucun, elle tourna l'oeil pour voir sa fille tremblée comme jamais auparavant.

"Grrrrr"

Un bruit de feuillages piétiné non loin lui fit comprendre la situation. La bête était là !

Luna elle, était pétrifiée par la terreur. Jamais elle n'avait vu plus immonde créature, le pelage aussi blanc qu'elle, elle semblait maigre par manque de nourriture. La tête identique à celle d'un loup, ses dents couvertes de sang semblait lui faire afficher un sourire assassin d'une horreur sans nom. De longs bras avant se terminant par des mains d'hommes aux griffes aussi acéré que ses crocs. Ses pattes arrière en revanche étaient replier comme celles des lions.

Le loup s'approcha de la mère pour passer de l'autre côté en grognant à la bête qui semblait amusé alors qu'elle s'approchait du trio.

La mère se recula lentement à cause de la terreur.

Su et la créature ont commencé à se montré leur crocs alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Le regard fou de Su effraya même Saraphina qui trembla d'anxiété quand au carnage que ces deux créatures allaient montrer à Luna.

Le monstre s'est alors précipité vers les panthères en courant. Su lui sauta à la gorge en l'attrapant avec ses dents pointus. Hurlant de douleur, la créature l'attrapa avec ses mains lui faisant lâcher prise et se mit à la mordre à mort sans interruption en le plaquant au sol sous le regard horrifié de Luna.

Sous les cris de souffrances du loup, Saraphina lâcha la petite pour s'attaquer à la monstrueuse bête.

Sautant sur son dos elle mordit l'arrière de son crâne tel qu'elle mord le gibier.

La bête lâcha le loup meurtri et se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens.

La panthère lâcha prise envoyé au loin par la bête. Libre d'adversaires, elle se tourna vers la petite Luna immobilisée par la peur.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approcha, Su sauta vers la bête lui arrachant l'oreille. Folle de douleur, la créature s'enfuit vers les bois pourchassé par un loup mortellement blessé.

Aussitôt les deux créatures partis, la petite Luna se précipita vers sa mère inconsciente.

"Maman?! Maman!" paniqua la petite féline.

"Dis moi où est ton terrier petite, je porterai ta mère." coupa le loup de nouveau présent.

Bien qu'elle en avait peur, la jeune Luna n'avait pas le choix, seule elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même si le loup en face d'elle saignait abondamment de la nuque.

"D'...accord." céda l'enfant.

Le loup s'approcha de Saraphina et la saisit dans sa gueule afin de faire quelques manipulations. Finalement la panthère adulte se trouvait sur le dos du loup géant.

"C….c'est….par là."

Suivi par Su, Luna se rendait vers son terrier. Mais une chose étrange lui faisait se poser une question, pourquoi un loup vivant alors qu'ils étaient censés avoir disparu provoquait en elle un sentiment de sécurité?

Arrivé au terrier, Luna et Su sont entrer dans le trou. Déposant délicatement Saraphina au sol, le loup tomba d'épuisement près de la panthère, c'est alors que Luna pût voir l'horrible morsure au niveau du cou que Su avait reçu de la bête.

Alors que ses frères dormaient paisiblement au fond du terrier, Luna ne pût s'endormir qu'après s'être mis en boule collé au loup noir qui l'avait sauvé elle, ainsi que sa mère durant cette nuit de pleine lune inoubliable.

Le lendemain, lorsque Luna se réveilla, ni sa mère ni Su n'étaient présent. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle paniquée, elle fut rassurée quand elle vit ses trois frères mangé comme des ogres la carcasse d'un cerf fraîchement attraper.

"Elle est ou maman?" demanda Luna.

"Elle est…..miam…...avec papy…..*crunch*." répondit l'un des trois frères. "Elle est partie tôt ce matin."

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du déjeuner, Luna entendit deux voix s'approchant du terrier.

"Ton père est une véritable tête de mule! La situation est extrêmement grave!"

"Je sais bien! Mais râler dans ton coin n'améliorera pas la situation!"

Ces deux voix, Luna les connaissaient bien. Elles appartenaient à sa mère et à Su.

"Je vais faire une ronde avec deux mâles de ta tribu. Tu devrais parler à ta fille." dit le loup sur un ton compréhensif.

"Comment dire à sa fille qu'elle…."

Luna et ses trois frères se sont approchés de l'entrée du terrier pour écouté la conversation. En voyant le loup noir, les trois frères se sont demandé quel était cet animal.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous devons la mettre en sécurité. Il en va de sa vie."

"Mais, et la tienne?" demanda Saraphina l'air inquiète pour son amie.

"Peu importe." répondit le fier loup "Luna est notre seul espoir de victoire. Nous gagneront autant de temps que possible, mais tu dois emmener tes enfants le plus loin possible…...cette forêt n'est plus un endroit sûr désormais." dit le loup en s'éloignant de la panthère.

Saraphina baissa la tête dans la honte. "D'abord son père….ensuite toi, combien devrons mourir ? Pars avec nous je t'en supplie."

"Je regrette. J'ai promis à Dorkan de veiller sur sa famille et je tiendrais ma promesse. Nous avons déjà perdu les éléphants et les guépard…..vous devez partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Alors que le loup s'éloignait, la panthère releva la tête d'un air décidé. "Je souhaite utiliser mon droit de femelle ! Entraîne nous!"

Le loup se retourna vers elle l'air choqué, de même que toutes les panthères qui passaient à ce moment.

"Ton droit de….es tu folle?!" grogna Su l'air énervé "premièrement le droit de femelle ne peut se faire qu'entre membres de la même espèce ! Deuxièmement tu n'y survivrait pas!"

"Moi si!" coupa une jeune panthère se déplaçant vers le loup en lui frottant le poil en ronronnant. Jeune et athlétique, elle était capable de faire passer Saraphina pour une simple femelle sans charmes.

"Manquait plus que ça" soupira le loup.

Les petits eux, se sont précipité en dehors du terrier "tante Uruna! Tati!"

Alors qu'ils couraient autour de leur tante, celle-ci continua à regarder le loup avec un regard séducteur.

"Cela faisait longtemps, Su le dévoreur de démons."

"Uruna, la dévoreuse de mâles." dit il avec un air moqueur avant de reprendre la conversation. "Quoi qu'il en soit, le droit de femelle que tu demande est impossible. Votre père s'y opposerait."

"C'est drôle parce qu'il m'a dit qu'un conseil en déciderait." répondit Uruna d'un air moqueur avant de reprendre un air sérieux "l'avenir de ma nièce est en jeu. Et tout le monde est au courant pour hier soir, nous avons beau avoir peur de ces monstres, cela ne justifie pas notre lâcheté. Et toi, aussi fort que tu puisse être tu ne peux faire grands choses tout seul."

"Tu as convaincu notre père ? Merci!" pleura Saraphina.

"Toujours à faire comme vous l'entendez!" grogna le loup en s'éloignant dans la forêt.

"Su…." soupira Saraphina, honteuse à nouveau.

Alors que tout le monde restait en silence, Luna courut après le loup noir.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans les bois, elle commenca à perdre le loup de vue.

"Hé attend! Attend moi!"

Le loup se mit alors à ralentir son allure.

La petite panthère pût alors enfin rattraper le loup. Une fois sur place, elle se frotta à la patte arrière du loup en ronronnant. Elle tomba au sol lorsque celui-ci bougea sa patte vers l'avant.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique jeune fille ?"

"Tante Uruna m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on remercie les personnes qui nous ont sauvé la vie." explique timidement la panthère blanche.

"C'est elle tout craché." soupira Su avec un air exaspéré.

"C'est pas très gentil tout ça."

Uruna apparut devant les deux animaux.

"Luna, ta mère s'inquiète. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre." dit la sombre panthère sur un ton maternelle. Puis elle fit le tour du loup comme s'il était une maison à vendre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la blessure sur le cou du loup.

Sans prévenir elle le poussa au sol avec un violent coup de tête.

"Nan mais ça va pas?!" grogna le loup.

Sans mots aucun, la panthère s'allongea sur le corps de Su, mettant ses pattes avants sous sa tête.

"Prépare toi Su" averti Uruna "ça va te faire mal."

Après l'avertissement, Uruna se mit à lécher la blessure du loup.

Pour Su, c'était d'une douleur sans nom. Certes ce qu'Uruna faisait était pour son bien, peut-être même était elle en train de lui sauver la vie. Su ne le savait que trop bien. Mais la langue râpeuse d'Uruna était….semblable à la douleur provoquée par des morceaux de verres raflant sa blessure.

La petite Luna, regardait la scène malgré l'ordre de sa tante de rejoindre sa mère. Elle regardait Uruna ronronnante comme tout léché la blessure du loup, chose que, chez les panthères on ne fait que chez son partenaire, et Su devait certainement le savoir.

"Tati….elle t'aime bien!" s'écria soudainement la blanche peluche.

"Détrompe toi petite, elle fait cela dans son propre intérêt." grogna le loup, provoquant à Uruna de le lécher légèrement plus fort.

"Non, elle t'aime bien!" s'écria la petite en reprenant son souffle.


End file.
